


Secret Promise

by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere



Series: Imagine Loki - oneshots. Main story. [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere/pseuds/omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: “You remember what I said when we met up at Faye’s farm?” Kjell asked. “If you do anything to make Faye lose her smile, I will make you end up in Hell.” Loki said. “Exactly. I’m not taking back my words.” Kjell replied. “I didn’t expect you to do that.” Loki said with a smirk.





	Secret Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshots based on imagines from imagine-loki.tumblr.com.

_Imagine Loki asking your parents for your hand in marriage._

_Imagine that Loki has this kink that every time he’s next to you or he walks past you, he just has to touch you or grab you. At first you were surprised every time he did so, but now you’re used to this, but every time he touches you, your heart beat still quickens._

* * *

Loki was getting nervous. He didn’t know what to expect and was starting to think of not doing it. He would never forgive himself if he did that. Faye would never forgive him if he did that. He had to do it. “Prince Loki?” a voice asked. Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the man standing in front of him. “Kjell.” he said. It was easy to see that his visit surprised Kjell. “I need to talk to you.” Loki explained, trying to hide his nervousness. “Okay. Let’s get your horse to the stables first.” Kjell replied, hesitantly. As Vidar was getting a little rest in a stable, Loki followed Kjell into the farm. He and Faye had helped out at this farm a few times, so Loki knew where Kjell was taking him. Ending up at their workshop, Kjell looked at Loki. “It’s Faye, isn’t it?” Kjell asked him. Loki didn’t know what to do. Knowing that it was easy to figure out, was not helping with his nervousness. He didn’t want him to notice it. He took a deep breath and looked at Kjell. “Yes. I want to ask for your permission.” he said. “You want Faye to be your princess.” Kjell replied. He figured it out so easily. “Yes.” he said. He noticed Kjell’s reaction. It was easy to see that he was conflicted. Loki didn’t know why. Kjell just kept quiet, trying to figure out what to say or do. Loki would break the awkward silence. “I know that you and Faye have a history. I just don’t know what is going on.” he said. From the moment he met Kjell, he knew there was a history with him and Faye. She never explained it to him. He wanted to know what was going on.

“Faye and I have a history, just not in the way that I wanted.” Kjell said, looking at Loki. “I love Faye and she knows that. We grew up together and we spent a lot of time together. I got to know her in a different way than her family and it was so easy to fall in love with her. Vali knew of it and he totally liked it. After years and a lot of convincing, he got me to tell Faye. I knew that she would turn me down. I know her in a different way than Vali and I know that I will never make her happy. She wants different things in life than I do.” he explained. “I remember that year market where she met you. She fell for you without realizing it. You just had to pick out a drawing and talk to her to do that. In that moment I started realizing that I will never make her happy and that I can’t give her what she wants. It made me hate you.” Kjell continued explaining. Loki remembered that moment. He fell for Faye without realizing it too. He just talked to her and they started sharing interests. “It was my idea to send Faye away. I made Faye leave this life behind to find happiness. She ended up serving you. She fell in love with you. She got into a relationship with you. Faye found happiness.” Kjell said. “You’re making Faye happy and that’s all I want. I just hate that it’s not me she’s happy with.” he finished explaining. Loki didn’t know what to say. He got why Kjell was extremely protective of Faye. He would do whatever it takes to make her happy. She was everything to him.

After Kjell found out that Faye had a relationship with Loki, he didn’t know what to do or say. He realized that he would never make her happy. It was upsetting. Not just for Kjell, for Faye too. Loki remembered what it was like. He didn’t know what to think of it. Not anymore. After this talk with Kjell, he finally knew what to think of it. “I know that that you would to whatever it takes to make her happy. If it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t have found her happiness. And you’re part of it too, you know. You make her happy in a different way than I do. In a way that I can’t make her happy in.” Loki said. “You’re important to her and Faye needs you. She always needed you and she will always need you. I want you to know that.” he explained. “I know that you hate me and I get why. I just hope that meeting up will not always get this awkward. I don’t like it. I don’t hate you.” Loki said. He wanted Kjell to know that he didn’t hate him. Not anymore. Not after finding out his history with Faye. “I don’t hate you. Not anymore. I just hated you for making me realize that I will never make Faye happy. That’s all. I can’t hate you. You make Faye happy and I don’t want to ruin that.” Kjell said. “Faye and I had a serious talk. I was upset, she was upset. She explained to me why she didn’t say anything and I get why she did that. She didn’t want to upset me. I explained to her that I am happy for her. It’s just not that easy and Faye gets why. I hope that you do too.” he explained.

Loki didn’t say a word. He got it. Getting up, he looked at Kjell. “I will get going.” he said. Walking out of the farm, Kjell followed him. As he got Vidar and was ready to leave, Kjell stopped him. Loki didn’t know what to expect. “Yes.” Kjell said. Loki didn’t get it. “You have my permission.” he explained with a smug look on his face. Loki looked at him with a smile. He didn’t expect Kjell to do that. “I hope you asked Faye’s family for permission too. Not that they will say no.” Kjell said. “I still have to do that. I first wanted to ask you.” Loki replied. His answer surprised Kjell. “What would you have done if I said no?” Kjell asked. “Nothing. I want everyone’s permissions to do this or I’m not doing it.” Loki explained. Kjell looked at him with a smile. “You remember what I said when we met up at Faye’s farm?” he asked. “If you do anything to make Faye lose her smile, I will make you end up in Hell.” Loki said. “Exactly. I’m not taking back my words.” Kjell replied. “I didn’t expect you to do that.” Loki said with a smirk. As he got ready to leave, he said goodbye to Kjell and went on his way to the palace. Next up was Faye’s family. He would just have to wait a few days.

\---

Faye was walking out of the dining room with Vali, as Loki looked at her parents. He had waited for Faye and her brother to leave the room. He wanted to ask her parents an important question. As they looked at him, Loki was getting nervous. “What is it, Prince Loki?” Faye’s mother asked. Loki noticed she was starting to worry. “I want to ask for your permission.” he started. “Okay. For what?” Faye’s father asked. “I want Faye to be my princess.” he said. He didn’t want to wait any longer to make her his. To make her his princess. The princess of Asgard. Her parents had exactly the reaction he expected from them. “Finally!” Faye’s mother said, without thinking. “Yes. We’re definitely okay with that.” Faye’s father said. Loki smiled. He didn’t expect them to say no, but after all that’s happened it wouldn’t be a surprise. His relationship with Faye was the reason orchards got destroyed and horses got wounded. Not everyone was okay with their relationship. Luckily, they didn’t have a say in it. He would never give up on Faye. He would do what they didn’t want him to do. “Thank you. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. For the rest of my life.” Loki explained. “We know that you will. You’re already making her happy.” her father said.

Faye and Vali were walking up to the barn to get everything set up to plant trees. There was only half an orchard left to be replanted. The destroyed ones would be pulled out of the ground by one of the horses and new ones would be planted. It would take years for the trees to grow, but there was no other way to fix it. Faye was still feeling like it was her fault. If she didn’t fall in love with Loki, this never would’ve happened. Everyone was still telling her that is wasn’t her fault, but she was still thinking it was. Loki wanted to help her family out with replanting trees with them, so here they were. They had visited the farm every time Loki had a day off since it happened, and this would be the last time. She and Vali were always the ones getting everything ready, and Loki would have a little talk with her parents. She loved that they liked him too. As they got everything ready, Faye and Vali returned to the farm. When all of them got changed into their work outfits, they went on her way to the orchard. Without warning, Loki grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. It made her blush. Loki just smirked and walked on as he let go of her. Ever since their relationship got known, things had changed. Loki stopped keeping his feelings in check and he would express his love on random moments. He would grab her and pull her in for a hug or a kiss. On the farm, Loki let go off all the regalness. He was playful and he expressed his love like that. Faye loved it. And Loki loved it when he was making her blush. She would never get used to it.

There were only a few trees left to replant. Faye looked at the lemon trees in front of her. An axe had made deep cuts in the trunk and it was easy to see by the way the structure of the wood looked like, that the tree would never bloom again. It would never produce tasty lemons again. Looking at it made her feel sad. And guilty. Loki noticed it. “Stop thinking it was your fault. It never was.” he said. Every time they had helped out on the farm to replant trees, Faye had felt like this. It would take a long time for her to forget what had happened. She looked at Loki with a little smile and got to work. Her father, with Frey, would pull out the tree and bring it to the barn. Loki and Vali would cut the tree in pieces. Faye and her mother would plant a new seed and water it. After all the trees got replanted, her father would plow the soil in between the trees with Frey to give them a fresh start with nutrients and water. The orchards would be back to normal again. Waiting for her father to return, they would check up on the other trees to see if there were other ones that got destroyed. On every orchard, trees had gotten destroyed. There were only a few left that didn’t get destroyed. It would take them a lot of time to replant all of them. Luckily, it always went well and by dinner, every orchard would be complete again.

As Loki and Vali got to the barn, they waited for Faye’s father and Frey to get there with the first tree. While waiting, they just talked. Ever since Loki started helping out at the farm, he and Vali started having random conversations. Things completely changed after the year market. Vali was okay with it all. He wanted her to be happy and knowing that Loki was doing that, was all he needed to start seeing Loki as a friend and not a prince. Faye loved it. “I have a question to ask you.” he said, looking at Vali. Vali just looked at him. “Okay.” he replied. “I want to ask for your permission.” Loki started. “If it has anything to do with Faye, you don’t have to ask for my permission. I’m okay with it.” Vali said. “For this, I do.” he replied. Vali looked at him with a puzzled look. “I want Faye to be my princess.” Loki said. Vali didn’t say a word. It was making him nervous. After looking at him for a little while, a smile was spreading on Vali’s face. “Like I said, you don’t have to ask for my permission. I’m okay with it.” he said. Loki couldn’t help but laugh when he said it. “Thank you.” he replied. “No, thank you. For making my sister happy.” Vali said, with a smile. Loki was happy. Kjell was okay with it and gave him his permission. Faye’s family was okay with it and gave him their permission. He just hoped that they would keep it a secret from her. He wanted the moment that he asked her to be his princess, to be perfect.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts as Faye’s father and Frey entered the barn with a three. Taking their axes, he and Vali got to work. In between trees, they would just hang out and talk. After a few trees, he started feeling the effect it had on him. Loki never did things like this. Luckily, Faye gave excellent massages. He would just have to wait for it. Loki and Vali joined them at the moment Faye and her mother had finished watering all the new seeds. Faye noticed Loki was in need of a massage as he gathered up a few empty buckets. “You okay?” she asked. “No. This is painful.” Loki replied, not hiding his pain. “Just a little while longer.” Faye said with a smile. Loki smiled back at her. As her father joined them, her family started getting everything back to the barn. Loki walked up to her and smiled. “Ready?” he asked. “Always.” Faye answered with a smile. Loki smiled back, walking up to and sitting down next to the spot where they planted the first seed. Putting his hand on it, a green glow spread across the spot. Faye smiled as she watched the seed grow into a little tree. Normally, the seeds would take years to grow into a tree, but Loki helped them out with a little magic. He would make the tree grow a little to give it a start.

Finishing growing the last tree, Loki looked at her. “There you go, my love. All fixed.” he said. Looking at the new trees, she was feeling exhausted. Mentally exhausted. It was finally over. It was over at the farm. It wasn’t over in Asgard. They did find everyone that helped the merchant with his plans, but they didn’t find everyone who had the same ideas as him. She kept thinking of it and knew that she would never forget it. Loki looked at her. He noticed the way she was feeling. Pulling her in for a hug, he looked at her. “It’s over.” he said. Faye looked at him and smiled. “Finally.” she replied. “It won’t happen again. I will do whatever it takes to stop anyone who wants to do things like this.” Loki said, looking at her. Faye gave him a kiss and smiled at him. As they got back to the farm, everyone was already in the changing rooms. Finishing getting changed, she made her way to the dining room. Loki was already there. Food was served with drinks and they just talked. Finishing having dinner, Loki looked at Faye. “We should get going. We have quite a trip to make. And we have a sunset to watch. I will go get Vidar.” he said with a smile. “I will join you at the stables.” Faye replied. 

Vidar greeted him enthusiastically. “Hi there, ready for the trip back to the palace?” Loki said to his horse. They would return to the palace after watching the sunset together. Time was flying by and before they knew it, they finished taking care of Vidar and went on their way to his chambers. Walking in, they prepared things to get ready for bed. Loki was running a bath as Faye gathered what she needed for his massage after it. Joining her in the tub, Loki let out a sigh of relief. She smiled as she noticed Loki’s reaction. After enjoying their bath, Loki lay down on his bed and Faye sat down on top of him. As she started massaging his shoulders and back, Loki felt all tension fading away. She was using an oil that made his muscles relax and smelled good too. Loki loved getting massages from Faye. He always had to keep himself from falling sleep as he enjoyed it. Finishing his massage, Faye cleaned her hands with a towel and got up to put everything away. Sitting up, Loki noticed what effect his massage had on him. Feeling Faye’s soft, warm hands on his body had made him needy. As she joined him in bed, Loki grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. Pulling her in for a kiss, Loki held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss and didn’t stop him. It didn’t surprise her. She knew what effect a massage had on him and Loki knew she liked it. Breaking their kiss, Faye looked at him. Not saying a word, she swiftly undressed herself before taking off his shorts and sliding down on his boner. Loki gasped for air as his length filled up Faye completely. He felt her wetness and moaned from the sensation it caused.

Faye looked at Loki as he let out a moan and smiled. She started moving her hips back and forth, and felt the sensation it caused. She loved feeling his length deep inside of her like this and moaned. As she put her hands on Loki’s chest to support herself, she started moving a little faster. Loki surrendered himself to Faye completely. He grabbed onto the pillows and turned into a moaning mess. Feeling his length move inside of her, made her moan and it caused a sensation that made her want to keep going. It was exhausting. When she paused for a little while to catch her breath, Faye leaned in for a kiss. Loki gave into it and smiled as she broke the kiss to sit back up again. As she felt how his length slid back in completely and started moving again, Loki put his hands on her body and started caressing it. Her breasts, hips, legs. Faye loved feeling his hands on her. Loki’s face gave away that he loved it too. Faye smiled at him and moved a little faster. Loki was a moaning mess, grabbing onto the pillows again and Faye noticed his breathing fastened as she kept going. A sensation was building up inside of her and she moaned as she was close to hitting her climax. Pausing again, Faye leaned in for a kiss and noticed the look on Loki’s face. He gave into their kiss in a way that let Faye know that he wanted to be deep inside of her and that he was close to hitting his climax too.

It didn’t take Faye long to hit her climax as she slid back onto his boner completely and started moving back and forth again, hands on his chest. With Loki inside of her, Faye’s body tensed up completely. Loki grabbed her hips and held her down as his climax hit him too. Moaning uncontrollably, Loki released himself inside of her. Feeling the sensation fade away, Loki looked at Faye and noticed a smile on her face. As she was leaning in for a kiss, Loki felt his length sliding out of her and the wetness dripping out. He didn’t mind. Loki gave into the kiss and lay her down next to him, holding her close. Pulling the covers over them and looking at her, he smiled. Faye snuggled up with him as Loki leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.” he said. “I love you too.” Faye replied. Loki smiled as Faye quickly fell asleep in his arms. Everything would be different in a few weeks. He just had to ask his parents for permission. That was his plan for the next day. Playing with Faye's hair, Loki held her close and fell asleep too.

\---

After finishing having dinner and having returned their plates to the kitchens, Faye walked into his chambers. Loki was walking up to her and just looked at her without saying a word. “What?” Faye asked. “Let’s go for a walk. If that’s okay with you?” he asked her. Faye didn’t expect it at all. She knew that he never did things differently. Not this time. Loki did expect this reaction from her. She just looked at him for a little while, trying to think of what to say or do. It surprised her. “Yes, I would love that.” she answered with a smile. Loki smirked. Faye loved going for walks in the royal gardens. She loved watching all the flowers bloom and he loved to see her smile when she did that. “Okay. Let’s go.” he said. As they went on their way to the royal gardens, Loki noticed Faye looking at him. It was easy to see that she was trying to find out what was going on. He couldn’t help but smile when he noticed it. He did this before and hoped that Faye wouldn’t figure out his plans. It would ruin everything.

Getting to the royal gardens, Loki and Faye went on their walk. As they got to a patch of dahlia’s, Loki stopped walking and picked one of the flowers. Faye was surprised when he gave it to her. He picked a second flower, a third one, a fourth. He gave them all to Faye. After a little while, Faye was holding a bouquet of dahlia’s. Loki looked at her with a smile and just walked on. She didn’t know what to think of it. She just held on to the flowers as they continued their walk. Faye smelled the flowers and smiled. She liked dahlia’s. Loki didn’t know the meaning of flowers, it just wasn’t his thing. He just picked them at random. Faye did know what these flowers stood for and she loved that Loki gave them to her. Finishing their walk, they went on their way to Loki’s chambers. Faye just smiled while looking at the flowers and didn’t notice Loki smiling at her. Entering his chambers, Faye walked up to his desk to get a vase. Loki poured water in it and Faye put the flowers in it. “What’s the meaning of a dahlia?” Loki asked her. He always wanted to know what the meaning of the flowers he picked was. Faye just looked at him without saying a word. What was his plan? Normally, he wanted to know the meaning of their color too. Not this time and she wondered why he asked it like this. “An eternal bond between two people.” she answered. Loki just smiled at her. Faye finally got it. She knew what his plan was. “Any idea why I would give them to you?” he asked. “You will always love me.” Faye answered, just going with it. “Yes. And I want everyone to know that.” Loki said, grabbing her to pull her closer. As Faye started blushing, Loki realized she knew what his plan was. “What?” he asked. “Seriously?” she replied. Loki just smirked. “I want you to be my princess.” he said, holding her close.

Faye didn’t know what to say or do. She just looked at him without saying a word. He wanted her to be his princess. Loki looked at her and smiled. “Is that a yes?” he asked. She smiled and kissed him. “Yes. Yes, it is.” she said, breaking their kiss. Loki smiled back at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Faye had never felt this happy. She would be a princess. Loki’s princess. Loki looked at her and smiled as he caressed her cheek. “I have asked my family for their permission. I have asked your family for their permission. They are all okay with it.” he explained. It was taking Faye a while to get what he just said. Loki noticed that Faye was finally getting it. A smile was spreading on his face as she looked at him. “You are going to be my princess. We are going to have a wonderful ceremony and you are going to love every second of it.” he explained. Faye was happy and Loki couldn’t help but smile as he noticed it. He pulled her in for a kiss and held her close. Faye gave in to the kiss. Loki didn’t want to read. He just wanted to love Faye. Loki pulled her legs up to his waist and put her against the wall. As the kisses started deepening and things were heating up, he undressed her up to her panties and walked over to his bed. Putting her down on it, he swiftly undressed himself. Faye took off her panties and looked at him as he got on top of her. Leaning in for a kiss as he put the covers over them, Loki let his hand wander her body. Entering her slowly, Loki turned her into a moaning mess. Her moans would be the only thing he remembered from that night. The night that made things different. The night they decided to start their life together.

 


End file.
